Worry
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Saat akan pulang, Hwang Minhyun mendapatkan telepon dari kekasihnya, Kwon Hyunbin. Tapi, suara yang terdengar bukanlah suara hyunbin. Melainkan suara anak kecil. Ada apa dengan hyunbin sebenarnya? It's Genderswitch! Fem!Minhyun. M!Hyunbin. Minhyunbin. KomuPrime. And the others. It's PD101 S2! WannaOneXJBJ


Hwang Minhyun baru saja akan mencangklongkan tas hitamnya pada bahu kirinya saat mendengar teleponnya berdering. Senyumnya terbentuk begitu saja saat melihat nama yang menjadi sang penelepon saat ini. Ia pun mendekap beberapa buku lalu menggeser ikon hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. Pamit pada rekan sejawatnya yang masih bertahan di ruang guru.

"iya, bin. Kenapa?"

" _mama!"_

Alis minhyun terangkat.

Ini bukan suara kekasihnya, Kwon Hyunbin. Tapi suara anak angkat pemuda 26 tahun itu yang 3 tahun lalu diadopsi olehnya, atas keinginan sendiri. Tentu dengan persetujuan minhyun.

"loh? Jaein? Kenapa? Papa kemana?"

" _mama! Papa ada dirumah sakit, nih ma. Tadi badannya panas banget. Aku gak boleh nelepon mama sama papa. Jadinya aku telepon mami minki sama papi dongho supaya nganterin aku sama papa kerumah sakit. Eh sama om taedong sama pak jaehwan juga deh"_

Minhyun mempercepat langkahnya dalam menuruni tangga luar gedung sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

"badan papa panas?"

" _iya, ma. Panas banget. Terus juga jidatnya papa ngeluarin air terus. Badannya bergeter gitu, ma. Kata papi dongho, papa menggigil kedinginan"_

Minhyun menutup pintu Kia K5-nya dengan bantingan saat gadis kecil 6 tahun itu menjelaskan keadaan sang kekasih yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"jaein lagi sama siapa?"

" _aku? Sama om taedong sama pak jaehwan, ma"_

Minhyun menghela nafas kecil.

"coba kasihin ke om taedong. Mama mau ngomong sebentar sama om taedong"

" _om. Mama aku mau ngomong sama om nih"_

" _iya, mbak?"_

"taedong. Hyunbin dirawat dimana?"

" _mbak. Tapi hyunbin bakal ngamuk ke kita nih kalo mbak sampe tau"_

Minhyun berdecak keras.

"udah. Gak usah takut. Cepetan kirimin dimana hyunbin dirawat. Gak pake lama. Aku udah di mobil nih. Siap-siap jalan"

" _oke, deh. Ini saya kirimin pake nomor saya ya, mbak"_

"iya. Cepetan ya. Aku mau jalan nih soalnya"

" _oke, mbak. Mbak jangan ngebut-ngebut"_

"iya. Cepetan. Jangan lupa"

Minhyun menunggu didalam mobilnya dengan tidak sabar seraya menguncir surai coklat kayunya dengan asal. Yang penting tidak terurai saja, pikirnya. Setelah ponselnya bergetar sekali tanda adanya pesan masuk. Dan pesan masuk itu ternyata dari nomor Kim Taedong, minhyun langsung menyalakan mesin mobil. Kakinya yang terbalut oleh wedges 3 cm, menginjak pedal gas sedikit lebih dalam dibandingkan biasanya.

"mam—hmph"

Kim Taedong yang sedang menggendong si kecil Kwon Jaein, langsung membungkam mulut gadis tersebut saat ia akan berteriak heboh di lorong bangsal saat melihat kedatangan minhyun yang terburu.

"gimana keadaan hyunbin? Minki sama dongho mana?"

"pak dongho lagi nyari makan, mbak. Makanya saya sama taedong disini. Nungguin mbak minhyun dateng. Soalnya jaein gak mau ikut pak dongho"

Minhyun langsung mengambil alih jaein yang sedang melirik taedong dengan tajam setelah tadi teriakannya dibungkam begitu oleh lelaki teman baik ayahnya itu. Taedong yang dapat lirikan begitu, hanya tersenyum geli lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

"kata dokter, hyunbin kenapa?"

"hyunbin katanya gejala demam berdarah, mbak. Kecapekan. Kurang tidur. Dianya juga kalo diajakin makan sama kita nolak terus, mbak. Masa waktu itu baru makan siang pas udah mau maghrib. Terus juga asam lambungnya lumayan tinggi"

Minhyun menghela nafasnya panjang mendengar penjelasan Kim Jaehwan, rekan kerja sang kekasih.

"kalian lagi dapet proyekan?"

Taedong menggangguk.

"iya, mbak. Kita satu tim dapet proyek buat nanganin biaya terus ngawasin pembangunan villa baru di mokpo. Semuanya sehat-sehat aja. Cuma si hyunbinnya aja yang emang bandel. Gak kenal waktu kalo udah kerja"

Minhyun menurunkan jaein yang tadi membisikkan keinginannya tersebut saat taedong menambahkan penjelasan jaehwan lebih lanjut.

"ya udah. Biarin aja. Dianya juga yang nyari penyakit. Biar dia rasain sendiri"

Kedua rekan kerja hyunbin terkekeh mendengar geraman minhyun.

"kalian pulang aja. Aku kan udah disini nemenin si jaein"

"tapi mbak—"

Minhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak taedong.

"gak apa-apa. Pulang aja. Kalian jadi repot gini gara-gara hyunbin. Padahal lagi dikasih libur"

Jaehwan terkekeh kecil.

"iya sih. Untung hyunbin temen kita. Kalo enggak mah kita juga ogah mbak. Mana badan dia berat banget pas diangkut dari kamar ke mobilnya pak dongho lagi. Gitu tuh kebanyakan dosa"

Minhyun terbahak mendengar jaehwan dengan lidah tajamnya yang tengah bersungut sebal pada kekasihnya.

"emang. Udah kebanyakan dosa, masih aja buat dosa. Udah sana. Pulang. Gak enak sama istri kamu, hwan"

Taedong meredakan tawanya.

"mbak minhyun gak apa-apa kita tinggal? Pak dongho sama bu minki kan belom balik, mbak"

Minhyun mengangguk pasti. Meyakinkan lelaki bermata segaris, yang serupa seperti milik hyunbin itu.

"iya, taedong. Gak apa-apa. Kan aku bisa nelepon dongho"

Jaehwan dan taedong pun membungkuk kecil pertanda pamit pada kekasih kepala tim mereka tersebut.

"ya udah deh. Kalo gitu, saya sama taedong pamit dulu ya, mbak. Ini serius nih mbak. Kalo ada apa-apa pas pak dongho sama bu minki pulang, mbak langsung aja telepon kita"

Minhyun mengangguk lagi.

"iya. Gampang itu mah. Kalian hati-hati ya dijalan"

"iya, mbak. Kita pulang dulu ya mbak"

"iya"

"jaein. Salim dulu nih sama om. Mereka mau pulang"

Jaein yang tengah duduk sendiri sambil memainkan kertas –yang entah ia dapat darimana, langsung menengadah.

"om taedong sama pak jaehwan mau pulang?"

"iya, jae. Om sama si bapak pulang dulu ya"

Jaein mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada punggung tangan jaehwan berlanjut pada taedong.

"hati-hati om taedong. Hati-hati pak jaehwan!"

Kedua lelaki teman kerja hyunbin pun melambai kecil pada si riang jaein.

Selepas kedua lelaki tersebut tidak lagi terlihat di ruang lingkup pandangan minhyun, barulah ia menggeser pintu bangsal dimana hyunbin terbaring lemah diatas ranjang putih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Dan tangan yang dialiri oleh cairan bening lewat selang kecil dari kantung ambu. Minhyun memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ranjang sambil menemani si kecil jaein yang ia dudukkan disebelahnya.

"jaein"

"iya, ma?"

Minhyun mengusap surai kelam ikal sebahu jaein dengan lembut.

"kenapa jaein gak nelepon mama pas jaein tau badannya papa panas?"

Jaein yang sedang sibuk dengan kertasnya, kembali menengadah. Menatap wanita berwajah ayu yang ia panggil mama, yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"gak tau, ma. Aku disuruh papa begitu tadi. Kata papa, jangan nelepon mama. Mama lagi ada disekolah. Telepon papi dongho aja. Gitu katanya ma. Padahal aku udah mau nelepon mama"

Kening minhyun berkerut.

"papa bilang gitu ke jaein? Jaein gak boleh ngasih tau ke mama kalo badan papa panas? Karena mama masih ada disekolah?"

Jaein mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

Minhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Matanya kini ia arahkan pada hyunbin yang masih bergeming diatas ranjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tidak tega melihat hyunbin yang terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan biasanya.

SREK

Sesosok tubuh tegap berbalut pakaian santai, masuk kedalam bangsal hyunbin dengan seorang wanita cantik dibelakangnya.

"kamu yakin disini aja, min?"

Minhyun mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya, Choi Minki.

"yakin, hyun? Gak capek? Lu kan baru banget balik ngajar"

Minhyun menggeleng untuk pertanyaan suami sang sepupu.

"aku nitip jaein aja selama hyunbin sakit gini. Bisa kan?"

Minki merangkul minhyun lantas mengangguk.

"bisa lah. Daniel pasti seneng banget ada jaein dirumah"

Minhyun tersenyum kecil.

"makasih, ki. Aku gak enak mau nitipin jaein ke mamanya hyunbin. Tau kan kenapa?"

Minki mengangguk paham sementara dongho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"jaein. Nginep dirumah papi ya. Ketemu sama abang danyel. Mau?"

Jaein menjatuhkan kertasnya yang tengah ia lipat begitu saja lalu mengangguk dengan semangat, setelah mendengar ajakan Kang Dongho.

"mau, pi! Ayo sekarang aja"

Lalu gadis itu meminta untuk dongho menggendongnya yang langsung dituruti oleh kepala keluarga kang satu itu dengan senang hati.

"hyun. Kalo ada apa-apa buruan telepon kita. Pokonya gak usah mikirin jam berapa. Kalo hyunbin kenapa-napa, langsung telepon kita"

Minhyun mengangguk. Dongho tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk-nepuk lembut pucuk kepala sepupu istrinya itu.

"oke deh. Kita pulang dulu ya. Nanti dongho balik lagi ke sini. Bawain baju kamu"

Minhyun kembali mengangguk.

"jaein. Gak boleh nakal ya di rumah papi dongho. Gak boleh gangguin abang Daniel, kalo abang Daniel nya lagi belajar. Ngerti?"

Jaein memasang pose hormat pada mamanya.

"siap, ma!"

Minhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi tembam yang tersapu oleh rona merah alami bocah tersebut. Terhibur oleh tingkah menggemaskan anak angkat kekasihnya itu.

Ruang rawat hyunbin kembali sepi selepas dongho dan minki serta si kecil jaein keluar. Minhyun melepaskan wedges yang ia pakai dan berjalan dengan kaki telanjangnya mendekati ranjang hyunbin. Ia pun duduk disampingnya setelah menarik kursi yang diposisikan agar ia bisa menghadap hyunbin.

Netra pekatnya menatap hyunbin dengan lekat, sarat akan gundah dan khawatir yang dalam. Ia menghela lalu menyugar surai kelam sang kekasih. Mengusap lembut ruang diantara kedua alis hyunbin yang berkerut tak nyaman, sampai menjadi lurus kembali. Bibir minhyun mengulas senyuman nanar.

"kamu tuh ya. Jaein mau ngasih tau aku aja, pake sempet dilarang. Malah jadi ngerepotin dongho sama temen-temen kamu kan akhirnya"

Tangan minhyun mengamit tangan hyunbin yang bebas dari selang infus. Ia pun mengecupnya dengan lembut beberapa kali.

"kamu tuh. Apa sih yang kamu kejar sampe rela telat makan terus kecapekan gitu, bin? Aku tau kamu punya banyak tanggung jawab, yang. Tapi gak gitu juga caranya. Badan kamu rusak lama-lama kalo terus-terusan dipaksain buat kerja gak kenal waktu gitu. Astaga"

Minhyun merendahkan kepalanya. Lama-lama, ia tidak kuat juga melihat hyunbin yang terbaring dengan mata yang terpejam kuat begitu. Nafasnya pun terdengar cukup lemah. Benar-benar memprihatinkan melihat keadaan hyunbin yang seperti ini.

"pokoknya. Aku mau marah aja sama kamu pas nanti kamu sehat. Kamu tuh nyebelin banget tau gak, yang. Tadi tuh. Aku hampir nerabas lampu merah saking buru-burunya aku kesini. Untung aku cepet sadar. Jadi mundur lagi"

Minhyun menjeda ceritanya sembari mengusap Kristal bening yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari sudut mata indahnya.

"kamu gak boleh marahin taedong sama jaehwan, yang. Coba kalo mereka gak ada tadi. Jaein bisa-bisa sendirian nungguin aku dateng"

Minhyun mengecup tangan hyunbin lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

"cepet bangun. Cepet sadar. Kasian, jaein. Gak ada temen maen"

Dan minhyun melepaskan airmatanya. Merubuhkan pertahanan terakhirnya. Ia terisak kecil dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam dan bertumpu pada tangannya, yang terkait dengan tangan hyunbin.

"kamu tuh, bin. Bisa gak sih bikin aku gak khawatir? Sehari aja, yang. Sehari aja, gak bikin aku khawatir"

Minhyun kembali mengomel dalam tangisannya.

"aku gak ngerti lagi deh. Kenapa juga aku bisa tahan sama kamu, lima tahun gini kalo kerjaan kamu itu, cuma bikin aku khawatir terus. Kamu gak sakit aja, aku khawatir. Apalagi kamu sakit gini, yang"

Omelan terus berlanjut dengan sesekali minhyun mengusap airmatanya yang menganak-sungai.

"udah. Berenti jadi orang yang kerjanya gak kenal waktu. Sayangin badan kamu, bin. Aku gak mau ya pas nanti jaein punya adek, kamu malah gak bisa ngedendong adeknya jaein. Gara-gara badan kamu sakit-sakitan. Gak kuat gendong adeknya jaein. Gak mau pokoknya"

Minhyun menopang keningnya pada tangan yang ia tumpu diranjang bersatu dengan tangan hyunbin lagi. Matanya tertutup dan tangisannya sudah berhenti. Minhyun mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang selepas ia menangis.

"cepet bangun, yang. Aku khawatir"

"udah selesai ngomelnya, bu guru minhyun?"

Minhyun terlonjak kecil. Matanya pun membola saat melihat lelaki yang 15 menit lalu masih memejam erat kini sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar padanya, terkesan lemah.

"bin—kamu—"

Tangan hyunbin yang terinfus naik lalu mengusap lemah pucuk kepala minhyun.

"pas kamu mulai ngomel juga aku mah udah bangun, bu. Cuma pura-pura tidur aja. Mau dengerin kamu ngomel sepanjang apa"

Minhyun mengulum bibirnya. Perlahan pipinya pun merona. Hyunbin terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"iya. Aku janji gak buat kamu khawatir lagi, yang. Jangan nyari papa laen buat adeknya jaein. Sama aku aja, bu. Aku masih kuat kok kalo gendong adeknya jaein mah"

Minhyun mengkesah. Begini akhirnya jika ia tak awas dengan seluruh ucapan yang ia lontarkan tadi. Hyunbin menjadikannya boomerang untuk membuatnya sebagai bahan ledekan dan kejahilan pada minhyun.

"kamu tuh. Malah diinget kata yang itu. Aku ngomel panjang-panjang juga"

Hyunbin terkekeh.

"jaeinnya mana?"

"sama minki. Aku nitipin jaein sama minki, selama kamu sakit"

Hyunbin tersenyum tipis.

"jadi selama aku sakit, kita berduaan doang dong?"

Minhyun melirik tajam kekasihnya.

"terus?"

"mau bikin adek buat jaein gak, bu? Kalo urusan itu mah, bapak kepala tim ini kuat selalu"

Minhyun reflek mengangkat tangannya untuk mendaratkan pukulan pada kepala hyunbin. Hyunbin pun sudah membuat benteng perlindungan untuk kepalanya menggunakan kedua lengannya sambil terkekeh. Tiba-tiba minhyun sadar saat melihat selang infusan yang bertengger di sisi dalam siku hyunbin. Tangannya kembali turun lalu hanya bisa mendengus.

"kamu tuh sakit loh, pak. Masih aja sempet mikirin begitu. Heran aku"

Hyunbin tertawa lemas sembari mengamit tangan minhyun dan mempersatukan dengan tangannya.

"kan badan aku yang sakit, bu guru. Bukan otak aku"

Minhyun berdecak keras.

"udah ah. Aku mau manggil dokter dulu"

Hyunbin mengekeh.

"yang. Bisa naekin ranjang aku jadi duduk gak? Aku pegel tiduran terus"

Minhyun menggeleng.

"kamu baru sadar. Jangan duduk dulu. Aku panggilin dokter dulu buat meriksa keadaan kamu, bin. Baru aku naekin nanti ranjangnya"

"eum, gini deh. Bantuin aku duduk. Bentaran aja. Aku Cuma mau ngerentekin punggung aku, bu. Pegel banget ini beneran"

Minhyun terlihat ragu

"bentaran doang, yang. Serius deh"

Dan akhirnya, minhyun luluh juga. Ia pun langsung membantu hyunbin untuk bangun. Membuahkan senyuman pada belah bibir tebal hyunbin saat melihat minhyun sedikit menjauh darinya selepas wanita 28 tahun itu membantunya untuk menegakkan punggungnya

"yang"

"apa lagi?"

Hyunbin merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyuman lebar, sampai matanya yang kecil itu, Nampak seperti bulan sabit.

"sini peluk dulu. Kan tadi udah ngomel-ngomel terus, tuh"

Minhyun mengernyit.

"apa hubungannya pelukan sama ngomel?"

Hyunbin berdesip jengah mendapat balasan begitu. Akhirnya ia pun menarik tangan minhyun dan merengkuhnya cepat.

"udah sini peluk dulu"

Minhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu tegap hyunbin.

"bilang aja modus minta peluk, pak"

Hyunbin terkekeh seraya mengendus ceruk leher minhyun.

"tapi bu gurunya juga gak nolak gini"

Minhyun tertawa kecil. Keduanya bertahan cukup lama dengan posisi begitu, sampai hyunbin mengurainya terlebih dahulu.

"udah tenang?"

Minhyun tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan surai kelam hyunbin yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia pun mengangguk samar setelahnya.

"ya udah. Sekarang boleh deh keluar terus laporan sama dokter. Biar aku dikasih makan. Aku nya laper"

Minhyun berdecih seketika dan lantas melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hyunbin terkikik kecil. Berhasil menjahili kekasihnya itu

"untung kamu lagi sakit ya pak. Awas aja nanti kalo udah sehat mah"

Hyunbin terkekeh konyol.

"iya. Aku tungguin. Udah sana, bu. Aku laper nih. Kalo udah laporan sama dokter kan pasti aku dikasih makanan"

Tangan minhyun terangkat lagi. Tapi, kali ini hyunbin tidak tertipu walaupun sedikit terkesiap. Ia hanya terkekeh mengejek. Melihat itu, minhyun hanya menghela nafas kembali

"tunggu. Jangan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Pokonya tunggu sampe aku balik"

Hyunbin mengangguk kecil.

"iya, bu guru minhyun"

"tiduran lagi"

"siap, ibu guru"

Minhyun berdesah jengah.

"bin. Stop panggil aku bu guru gitu. Kalo Daniel yang manggil aku gitu mah, masih lucu. Kalo kamu jadi amit-amit"

Hyunbin terbahak lagi sambil berbaring kembali ke ranjangnya.

"ya udah. Aku panggilnya ibunya jaein aja ya. Kan gamau dipanggil ibu guru"

Hyunbin dan segala kemanisan mulutnya.

"terserah bapak deh. Terserah"

Dan minhyun keluar dari bangsal hyunbin dengan pipinya yang merona akibat ucapan hyunbin barusan dan diiringi oleh tawa geli hyunbin dari atas ranjangnya.

Sebelumnya. Saya ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat reader yang nyempetin baca cerita saya, follow, favorite, ataupun review cerita sebelumnya. Beneran gak nyangka, bakalan ada yang respon hehehe. Karena saya bener-bener baru terjun secara langsung ke dunia ffn ini hehehe. Bener-bener newbie hehe. Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Nyoba gaya baru dengan percakapan yang terkesan indonesia banget. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Gedig juga gapapa. Takol apa lagi. Asal nimpuknya, gedignya, takolnya, pake cinta /nadzis cuih/ hehehe.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

Bye!


End file.
